


Hell And Heaven

by notgerardway



Category: Frank Iero - Fandom, Gerard Way - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: M/M, frank iero - Freeform, gerard way - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:32:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4379183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notgerardway/pseuds/notgerardway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angels and demons don't mix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell And Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone confused, Ezekiel is Frank. Lucius is Gerard. This is chapter 1. There will be more to come if I get positive feed back!

Angels and demons don't mix; they're not allowed to. Their leaders forbid it. Leaders as in Lucifer and God himself. Angels are sent down from heaven to live on earth to protect the citizens of the world and make sure no harm comes to them. Demons are scum. They're lying bastards. They want to ruin your life and make it, well, hell. They were made for mischief and misfortune. Made to control the world and make it their personal graveyard. 

These two are complete opposites. If these species were ever caught mixing, talking, or even /looking/ at each other, they will be executed immediately. Angels are beautiful, caring people. Demons are manipulative assholes. Why would the two want to mix anyways? 

In fact, they did want to mix. Well, these two anyways. 

Ezekiel the son of God was sent down from heaven on his 20th birthday in earth years. He was 200 in angel years. He died 200 years ago, so when God birthed him again as an angel, that's when they started counting his age again. He was sent down from heaven the same time that Lucius the son of Lucifer was sent up from the gates of hell. He was one of many that was released. Lucifer was planning a war in the world. 

After years of planning for this out break on the world, Lucifer had enough demons to break free from the gates of hell and lash out on the helpless citizens. He's starting this war in Belleville, New Jersey. From there the demons will travel to every state, every province, every continent. Lucifer will control the world once again. 

Ezekiel was a fairly short angel. He had tattoos covering his body, but God didn't treat him differently. He didn't judge from the outside. Ezekiel had a kind soul, that's why he had chosen him. He had brown eyes like no other. He had a punk look to him, a lip ring on the left side of his bottom lip and a nose ring. When he opened his mouth to laugh, out came a slight pot giggle. The way his eyes squinted as he giggled uncontrollably was almost too cute to handle, as other angels quoted. 

Lucius didn't quite understand /why/ he wasn't like the other demons, or why he was chosen to be a demon in the first place. There had to be a reason, he just didn't know it yet. He didn't want to cause harm to the world or other people. He had a kind heart and a crooked smile. He walked down the street wearing a leather jacket and boots that were probably made for women, along with black skinny jeans. His hair supported a bright red colour resting just below his ears. He looked very intimidating when he went out in public. But he's never hurt a soul. 

\-----

The annoying sound of beeping awoke Lucius that morning in his small apartment. He let out an inhuman noise and batted his alarm clock off the table by mistake. Groaning, he wiped his still sleepy eyes and swung his feet over the edge of his futon and picked up the alarm clock, turning off the noise. The clock read 8:30. Fuck- it was too early for this shit. He needed coffee. 

He trudged to the bathroom in his boxers and an old batman shirt he found at some thrift shop. In order to look and act human, he needed a whole new wardrobe. Where he got the money? Didn't matter. He was a demon. He was maniacal. He could play mind tricks on you if he had too. But that's besides the point.

His red hair was standing up in all directions. No amount of hairspray or combing could change that. His eyes were black. Pure black. He must admit, it was a little creepy to look at himself in the mirror. He blinked his eyes, disguising them as a hazel color. 

He didn't bother with brushing his teeth, they were going to be stained with coffee anyways, so what was the point?

Lucius looked through his dresser drawers, picking out a pair of sweats that said "Aeropostale 1988" what ever the fuck that meant. He went along with it. Humans must know what it meant. He threw on his leather jacket on top of that and headed out of his apartment. His neighbour smiled and greeted him with a polite hello. Lucius ignored and continued down his stairs. /don't bug me before I've had my morning coffee/ he snarled in his mind. 

When he exited the large lobby into the outside world. He rolled his eyes as the sun was out and the birds were singing a song. A slight breeze ghosted his face as well. He shoved his hands in his pockets are started walking along the pavement towards the nearest Starbucks. 

Lucius passed several people on his way to the small shop on the corner. He didn't mind their kind smiles; it's just that he wanted them to smile to someone else more... Worthy? 

Lucius walked into the small coffee shop with his head ducked between his shoulders. He smelled something that wasn't coffee... He just couldn't put a picture to the smell. He shrugged and carried on, shuffling to the side of the counter waiting to place his order. The young barista looked up and smiled slightly, like she was supposed to. "Hi, what can I get for you today?" She spoke, looking up at Lucius below her cap. 

"Uh, just a large coffee with soy milk, please." He replied, scratching a little at the back of his head. He grazed his teeth over his lip as he handed her the money. He knew what to do already, he knew this process. He walked over to the other side of the counter and waited for his drink to be ready. 

The smell flew by him again and this time it was really bugging him. He's smelt it before a couple times in his life, but it wasn't a smell that a normal human could sense. No. 

The barista handed him his drink and forced a smile in return, finding an empty booth and idly sipped his coffee, often playing with the sleeves of his jacket to keep him occupied. 

After seconds of sipping the coffee, he felt as though he needed more sugar for flavour. He pushed his arms off the small table and walked towards the table that held the sugars and creamers. He counted his steps. 

A young punk walked into the coffee shop and the smell grew intensely. The young boy brushed against Lucius' arm slightly. A feeling shot through his body. A feeling indescribable, almost like a violent shake or vibration. It tingled. and he knew; his eyes turned black and turned his head in a way that was so sharp, he should've broke his neck. His arm snapped out and grabbed the boys wrist, twisting him to turn around. 

As Lucius looked into the mysterious boys eyes, he could already tell what this creature was. "You," he spoke in a slight whisper, his voice still low and intimidating none the less. The grace was practically spilling out of him. He was elegant. He had a sharp jawline, there's no denying that. He had a small frame for an angel his age. The way his eyes glistened with fear was almost enough to turn him on. His tongue swiped that perfect little lip ring on the side of his mouth. And most of all; this angel was very beautiful. 

Lucius' eyes turned back to its human form, softening them a little.  
This angel looked terrified, and he was probably cutting off the circulation in his wrist from how hard he was holding it. He squeezed a little harder in a reassuring way then let go, crossing his arms over his chest. He motioned his head in the direction where his table was, walking towards it and takes a seat on the booth. Ezekiel followed suit, nervously taking a seat on the hard wooden chair. He shifted a little, getting comfortable. 

Ezekiel's hands were folded in front of him on the table and his eyes darted around the room, not wanting to look at the demon. 

"We could get caught," he spoke in a whisper, as if their leaders were listening to the very conversation. "Executed for life." His right leg was shaking up and down now. Force of habit. 

Lucius' voices shot through to the air in a sharp whisper. "Just hear me out. I'm not gonna hurt you at all. I don't even know why I'm a demon- I've never hurt a soul in my life. It's just... Sometimes I can't control my powers or how strong I am now. It's like a reflex sometimes? I don't know. But- I swear to /God/ I won't hurt you." He used emphasize on the god, since he was really trying to get his point across. Trying to make this angel understand that he wouldn't harm him in anyway. 

Ezekiel still didn't look up. Instead, he shyly spoke up. "Don't say God's name in vain." 

Lucius blushed and made an attempt to hide his face against his hair. 

"Wow, I didn't know a demon could have a heart." Ezekiel said in hushed tone.

He brushed off the compliment. Compliment? He questioned in his mind. He didn't know. Either way, he ignored it. 

"I told you I'm not like the others," he spoke behind his hair. 

"And how do I trust that?" Ezekiel changed his position and crossed his legs, folding his tattooed hands on top of one another on top of the table. 

"You just... You do," Lucius spoke softly, furrowing his brows slightly and lifting his head up. "I need to figure out why I'm not like them."


End file.
